2018
Events *1st January - Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart are arrested under the Protection of Badgers Act after Tom Waterhouse calls the police on them. *2nd January - Cain and Aaron Dingle help Adam Barton break out of a prison van and flee the country. *3rd January - Moira Dingle attacks her estranged husband Cain. *4th January - Tom reveals himself to be Joseph Tate, son of Chris Tate. Leyla Harding leaves the village for Greece. *9th January - Bob Hope proposes to Brenda Walker. She accepts. *11th January - On the day of the Whites move to Australia, Robert Sugden kidnaps his son Seb. During the resulting high speed chase, Lachlan White grabs the wheel, steering the car into the path of the oncoming lorry. Lawrence and Chrissie are killed, Rebecca is left unconscious and Lachlan survives. *15th January - Moira tells Ross and Pete Barton that she killed their mother Emma. *18th January - Wishing Well Cottage is demolished on Joe's orders, unaware that Noah and Samson Dingle are inside. Graham Foster and Eric Pollard manage to rescue the boys. *25th January - Chrissie and Lawrence's funeral takes place. Lachlan tries to kill his aunt Rebecca in hospital by blocking her breathing tubes. However, he has a change of heart and stops, saving Rebecca's life. *1st February - Cain and Moira reunite. *5th February - Rebecca wakes up from her coma. *8th February - Ross Barton is severely burnt when Simon McManus throws acid in his face. *14th February - Liv Flaherty comes out as asexual to best friend Gabby Thomas. *16th February - Sandy Thomas leaves the village with friend Maisie to live in Australia with Betty Eagleton. *21st February - Tracy Metcalfe admits to husband David that she used to be a prostitute. *22nd February - Aaron breaks up with boyfriend Alex Mason before reconciling with Robert. Phil Webb is arrested for blackmail and harassment. *23rd February - Chas discovers she's pregnant. *1st March - Jimmy King accidentally runs over Laurel Thomas. *2nd March - Jai Sharma finds suspicious bruising on daughter Eliza's legs. *8th March - A confused Rebecca breaks into Home Farm and attacks Joe Tate with a golf club. *12th March - Rebecca nearly burns down Keepers Cottage whilst going out to get pain medication, leaving Seb on his own. Aaron saves Seb and manages to stop the house from burning down. *13th March - Gabby and Liv's prank on Daz Spencer goes horribly wrong after the girls accidentally spike Lisa Dingle's drink with ketamine. Lisa collapses and suffers a cardiac arrest in hospital. Joe discover from Simon that he was the real target of acid attack. *26th March - Graham confesses to Debbie that he caused the death of his wife and unborn daughter. *2nd April - Joe is arrested for theft of a vehicle after being set up by Robert. *4th April - Syd MacFarlane blackmails Aaron for £100,000. *5th April - Aaron, Robert and Cain deal with Syd, leaving him in a cage by a lake. However, Syd escapes and kidnaps Aaron, and blackmails Robert for £100,000, which Robert pays up by making a deal with Joe. *6th April - Ashley Thomas's memorial takes place. *10th April - Phil is sentenced to four years imprisonment on two counts of blackmail and harassment. Charity is horrified to see DI Bails on television and later breaks down and tells Vanessa that Bails raped her when she was fourteen. *11th April - Charity takes out a box containing a blue hat, a rattle and other baby-related keepsakes, implying that she gave birth to Bails' child. *13th April - Chas proposes to Paddy. He accepts. *16th April - Gabby is sentenced to four months community service, while Liv is sentenced to four months imprisonment. *17th April - Lisa suffers an angina attack brought on by stress so she decides to leave the village for a while. *19th April - Belle's schizophrenia returns when she begins to hear voices again. Arthur Thomas overhears Laurel and Bob discussing their affair. *23rd April - Ross breaks into the Emmerdale Veterinary Centre in an attempt to steal painkillers but is caught by Rhona. *24th April - Simon's trial takes place, and whilst up at the stand, Ross realises he was Holly Barton's drug dealer. However, Simon is found not guilty and release following the death of a key witness. *26th April - Ali Spencer dies in a car accident in Liverpool. *27th April - Daz drunkenly tells Kerry Wyatt that he could be Amelia Spencer's biological father. *1st May - Megan and Graham sleep together. Later, Frank proposes to Megan but she rejects him. *2nd May - Frank and Megan reconcile as Megan accepts Frank's second marriage proposal. *3rd May - Joe jumps off a quarry edge after being dared to by Noah. Debbie arrives at the scene and rescues Joe. *8th May - Charity exposes DI Bails at a press conference. *9th May - Charity confides in Harriet that she had a son who died. *10th May - Ali's funeral takes place off-screen. Bob and Brenda marry but during the reception Brenda realises she's settling for second best so ends their relationship. *15th May - Daz is revealed to be Amelia's biological father, not Dan. *17th May - Lachlan murders Gerry by bashing his head in with a rock. *18th May - Belle discovers she's pregnant. *22nd May - Belle learns she's not actually pregnant as the medication she takes for her mental health resulted in a false positive pregnancy test. *24th May - Debbie is shot during a scuffle between Ross and Joe. Doug is charged with manslaughter. *25th May - Debbie confesses to Ross that she paid Simon for the acid attack. *29th May - In special flashback episode, Charity reveals the full story behind her son to Vanessa, dating back to New Years Eve 1990. However, it is revealed Charity's baby survived but she had already fled the hospital and couldn't be found. *30th May - It's revealed Irene Stocks, the midwife who delivered Charity's son, adopted him and named him Ryan. *31st May - Charity discovers her son is alive. Chas learns her unborn daughter has bilateral renal agenesis and won't survive. *1st June - Amelia discovers Daz is her biological father. Later, she disappears. *5th June - Charity meets her long lost son, Ryan. Debbie admits her role in the acid attack to Sarah, Faith and Chas. Liv is released from prison after a month. *7th June - Gerry's 'uncle' Terry is revealed to be a con-man. *8th June - Gerry's funeral takes place. Bails is revealed to be Ryan's biological father. *11th June - Doug Potts gets himself intentionally arrested after trying to vandalise a police car. *12th June - Sarah, Noah, Leanna Cavanagh and Jacob Gallagher steal Joe's car. Whilst running from police, Sarah is caught and arrested. She later collapses at home. *13th June - Sarah is diagnosed with heart failure. *19th June - A mysterious young girl named Beth is revealed to have Amelia with her in her home. *21st June - Doug confesses to Diane that he slept with Brenda, not knowing that their friends and family overheard him. Later, Brenda and Laurel are arrested after fighting in the street. *25th June - Cain catches a man breaking into Butlers Farm. When Moira comes in, she is shocked to discover the man is her daughter Hannah Barton, now going by Matty. *29th June - Simon returns suddenly and beats up Cain, keeping him captive in the garage. *2nd July - Beth reveals to Amelia that her father's death was caused by Daz, before the pair are spotted by him. Amelia then lies to the police that Daz kidnapped her and he is arrested. *4th July - Beth is arrested for abduction. *5th July - Sarah collapses. *6th July - Paddy's stag do and Chas's hen night takes place. *10th July - Paddy and Chas call their wedding off, as the Dingle family discover their baby won't survive long after birth. *12th July - Frank breaks off his engagement to Megan after Charity reveals her deceit. *16th July - Lachlan breaks into Mill Cottage and removes the batteries from the carbon monoxide detector. *17th July - Lachlan knocks Liv unconscious and leaves her and Robert to die in the gassed house. Rebecca is horrified to find Robert and Liv unconscious, but Lachlan stops her from calling an ambulance. Aaron returns home and rescues Robert and Liv *19th July - Liam Cavanagh tells David that Tracy is pregnant. However, Tracy admits to David that she has had a termination. *26th July - Rebecca is revealed to be alive, held captive in an abandoned barn by Lachlan. *30th July - Aaron and Robert get engaged. Sam tells Lydia the truth about his late wife Alice's death in 2006. *31st July - On the anniversary of Alice and Cheryl's deaths, Sam tells Samson the truth behind Alice's death. Samson goes missing but is found by Lydia, who is accidentally pushed down the stairs by Samson. Later, Lydia is informed she may have cancer. Meanwhile, Graham, haunted by flashbacks of Cheryl's death, goes on a bender; taking his anger out on Frank, clashing with Cain, almost hurting a pregnant Chas and brutally attacking Joe, leaving him unconscious. Robert and Aaron's engagement party takes place. *9th August - Rebecca breaks free of her chains and knocks Lachlan unconscious with a frying pan. Rebecca tries to escape but Lachlan recaptures her. *14th August - Zak, Sam and Lydia discover an illegal puppy farm. *16th August - Frank and Megan crash Frank's new car although luckily neither are seriously injured. *17th August - Beth is sentenced to eight months in a young offenders institution. *20th August - Daz burgles the factory and is arrested. *23rd August - Lachlan burns down the shack where he held Rebecca captive. Lydia learns she doesn't have cancer. *24th August - Rhona receives her decree absolute. *27th August - Rodney discovers Bernice and Nicola drove Misty away and during the ensuing argument, Rodney collapses. *29th August - Ryan comes face to face with his biological father DI Bails for first time. *30th August - Charity finally reveals to the Dingles that Ryan is her biological son. *31st August - Joe proposes to Debbie but she turns him down *3rd September - Sam witnesses Lachlan burying a body and is brutally beaten up as a result. Shortly afterwards, Belle finds Lachlan's bloody jersey and - when she confronts him about this - he tells her about what he did to Sam. *5th September - As Lachlan holds Belle and Robert hostage inside Wishing Well Cottage, he confesses to causing the deaths of Chrissie and Lawrence, as well as murdering Gerry and Tozer. Robert tried to get the gun off Lachlan which results in Lachlan sustaining a gunshot injury to his leg. Joe proposes to Debbie, she accepts. *6th September - Belle manages to escape the clutches of Lachlan, but is accidentally run over by Robert. Later, Lachlan is arrested. *10th September - Ryan attacks his biological father DI Bails with plank of wood. Rebecca is revealed to be alive and held captive by a woman. *12th September - Bails is found guilty on three out of four charges he faced and is sentenced to thirty years imprisonment. Lachlan is charged with the murder of Paul Tozer. *13th September - Lachlan sets Belle up and claims they committed the murders together. Robert suffers a seizure. *18th September - Rebecca appears in the village Cemetery after Mrs Sykes lets her go. *20th September - Ross collapses whilst playing with Moses on the Cricket Pitch. *24th September - A drunk Charity accidentally knocks down Monty in the Dingle van. *26th September - Charity comes face-to-face with her father Obadiah Dingle after twenty-nine years. Charity discovers that Obadiah has Parkinson's disease, and that her mother Kathleen didn't die of cancer, she committed suicide. *28th September - Chas goes into labour during Aaron and Robert's stag do. *1st October - Chas gives birth to her and Paddy's daughter Grace. As they hold Grace in their arms, they imagine what life would have been like if Grace would have survived. After 29 minutes of holding her, Grace passes away. *3rd October - Leyla returns to the village after nearly nine months away. *4th October - Connor takes Graham hostage in Home Farm. There is a scuffle and Graham hits his head on the coffee table. However, when Joe returns home, Graham confesses to Joe that he killed Connor. *5th October - Robert and Aaron marry. *8th October - Kim Tate returns to the village after nearly 20 years, having been recently released from prison. Debbie and Joe decide to marry. *11th October - Kim get pushed down the stairs which results Kim crashing onto the champagne fountain below. Real life events *23rd January - Emmerdale wins Best Serial Drama at the National Televison Awards. *February - Writer Helen Childs dies. *13th March - Emmerdale wins Soap of the Year and Ryan Hawley wins best actor at the Television and Radio Industries Club Awards. *27th June - Director Terry Dyddgen-Jones dies. *13th August - Iain MacLeod's final episode as series producer airs. *14th August - Kate Brooks's first episode as series producer airs. See also *Emmerdale in 2018 *Category:2018 episodes External links *2018 at Wikipedia Category:2018